If I Never Knew You
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to My Heart Will Go On. Beelzemon and Renamon have been thinking about how their lives would be if they never met each other. Beelzemon suffers still from the past. Can Renamon help him? Will he let her? Renamon/Beelzemon pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song If I never Knew You. That purely belongs to whoever wrote it. I know it was in the movie Pocahontas, but I like the original version a lot better, so this is probably not the same one. Read and enjoy!

_If I never knew you, _

_If I never felt this love,_

_I would have no inkling of, _

_How precious life can be. _

She could read his mind now…again. Beelzemon had tried to keep her out of his thoughts, but it was difficult and it only grew more and more difficult. Like her, he never could get her out of his head. He was crazy for her, so to speak. But he maintained himself, thank God for that.

One issue with her always led to another, and sometimes, he hated that. But he knew if he never knew her, he'd still be that miserable, power hungry son of a gun he was before. Ever since that night she admitted she loved him, something had changed. Not just in her, but in himself.

_And If I never held you, _

_I would never have a clue, _

_How at last I'd find in you, _

_The missing part of me._

She was his missing piece. Power and stuff no longer mattered. All that mattered now was her. He would do anything to please her. Terriermon had called him desperate, and his partner laughed so hard milk came out of his nose. At first, yeah, no one could believe Beelzemon's crazy plan to make the fox his, but he didn't care. He believed in himself. That was all that mattered now.

Yeah, he was crazy. So what? You aren't? Seriously, would you be crazy if you found yourself in love with the one person who confused you one minute, loved you death the next, and then just flat out wanted to kill you?

_In this world so full of fear, _

_Full of rage and lies, _

_I can see the truth so clear, _

_In your eyes, _

_So dry your eyes. _

He saw everything now with her eyes. It was a wonderful thing, to be truthful. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. She may have confused him, hated him even, but it didn't matter. He loved her and was bent on protecting her. He was everywhere nowadays. Anywhere she went, he went too. It was all so perfect, and it was so right.

It was never meant to be that way, and he knew it. He didn't deserve her, no one did. But he had been given this…salvation, this angel was placed right at his feet. It was a shame that he hadn't seen it before. But, it was better late than never. At least he found his feelings when he did.

_And I'm so grateful to you. _

_I'd have lived my whole life through,_

_Lost forever. _

_If I never knew you. _

He was grateful to her. She helped him rediscover what he had lost, what he had forgotten. Beelzemon had been so caught up in his anger, loneliness, and envy to remember what he once loved. Of course, now that it was all back, he hadn't wanted it to go to waste. That was how he came to decide to protect Renamon. He'd meet her again that night hopefully.

"Good luck with that" he thought to himself, "She needs to know every detail of your thoughts. Okay, maybe not every detail, but enough of them for her to see the real you".

_If I never knew you, _

_I'd be safe but half as real. _

_Never knowing I could feel, _

_A love so strong and true._

Renamon made her way outside to the park to meet him, only to find that he had come to her. Being the faithful guardian…well, he was there now.

"You're early" she noted.

"We've established that. Wanna go?".

She nodded. "Yeah".

Beelzemon picked her up and carried her to the park, flying the way there. Thank God she wasn't afraid of heights. He was so protective with her, so gentle at the same time. Sometimes it confused her, but she loved that.

_I'm so grateful to you._

_I'd have lived my whole life through. _

_Lost forever, _

_If I never knew you. _

The two landed in the park by the little pond. It was the perfect night, once again. Beelzemon put his arms around Renamon's waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you" he whispered it, like it was a secret, "I always do whenever I'm away".

"Why don't you really tell me what's on your mind, Beelzemon? Or is the big bad Demon Lord afraid again?".

"I wasn't scared the other night!".

"Don't give me that! You know you were!".

_I thought our love would be so beautiful, _

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. _

"Alright, I'll be honest, you scared me a little, but not that much".

"You're horrible liar, you know that?" Renamon told him.

"Yeah, I know, but so are you".

"Shut up".

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, _

_All they'd leave us with were these whispers in the night. _

_But still my heart is singing, _

_We were right. _

It was a simple time, really. They skipped rocks on the pond, told jokes, kissed, and laughed. But these kinds of moments…they were precious to him. He needed this, all of it. He still felt a little guilty about what he had become back in the Digital World. He truly, desperately, needed this.

"I've been thinking, Foxy".

"What?" Renamon cuddled close to him.

"Well, I've thinking of what my life would be like if I never met you".

"And?".

"I think I'd be the most miserable jerk in the world. I think I'm catching on. I'd rather be weak and happy than be strong and miserable".

_If I never knew you. _

_If I never felt this love. _

_I would have no inkling of _

_How precious life can be. _

"It takes someone really brave to admit something like that, Beelzemon. I'm glad you've come to realize this".

"But that's not all. I'd be so lonely, miserable, a jerk…I'd be driven to insanity".

"You practically were".

"Don't remind me".

"Beelzemon, I've been thinking about that too. I think I'd be miserable too. Granted I have Rika, but it just wouldn't always be enough. Despite my independence, I've always dreamed of having a knight in shining armor".

_There's no moment I regret. _

_Since the moment that we met. _

_If our time has gone too fast, _

_I've lived at last. _

"You just didn't expect it to be me".

"Yeah…You were such a dork when I first met you, but you're the dork I've come to love".

"Amazingly. Renamon…I know, at least I think I know, that I'll never be worthy of someone as pure of heart as you. To think that I thought about hurting you-".

"Don't worry, Beelzemon. It's all in the past".

"But it still keeps coming up. The past may be over, but the scars Renamon, they hurt just as bad as they did back then".

_I thought our love would be so beautiful, _

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful, _

_We'd turn the darkness into light. _

Renamon turned into him so her face was pressed close to his. "Then let me heal them, please?".

She grabbed his chin lightly so that he could face her. "Beelzemon, you've been looking for something to live for. Let me be that something".

"Oh Foxy…" he couldn't believe it. For once, he had been rendered speechless.

The dam in his mind broke, and for the first time in a long time, Beelzemon cried. He was happy about what he had been given, but hurt still for not telling her sooner. Renamon leaned up against a nearby tree and let Beelzemon put his head in her lap while she brushed a soothing hand through his light hair.

_And still my heart is singing, _

_We were right, we were right. _

_And if I never knew you, _

_I'd have lived my whole life through…_

"Shhh, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, love".

"Me too" he managed, "I hate crying, especially in front of you".

"It's okay, I like it when you show emotion. Just know this" she kissed his head, "I love you, and nothing will ever change that".

"Thank you. I love you too, Renamon".

They kissed lightly and Beelzemon went back to her lap. He didn't want this to end, it was too precious to end. All of it was.

"Love" he thought, "It's the most precious thing ever".

_Empty as the sky. _

_Never knowing why. _

_Lost forever. _

_If I never knew you. _

They would be miserable without each other. Life would be terrible for him…if he never knew her. Life would be empty…if she never met him.

A/N: Not as good as the first, I know. Well, I guess I can keep this up. It'd be awesome if I made an actual fanfic behind these two. I might do that when I'm done with my other fic, Blood Moon. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
